


SURVIVORS

by CBWriter24



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBWriter24/pseuds/CBWriter24
Summary: Monty is hurt Winston has been avoiding him for the last week. So, Monty tracks Winston down, and Winston reveals why he stood at the joint assembly between Liberty and Hillcrest. Also, this is just a one-shot fanfic. Although I intend to write more one-shots, finish my previous Wonty fanfic, and do my version of how I wished Seasons 3 and 4 went for Wonty. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	SURVIVORS

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic, The Tyler Thing never happened.

I barreled out of the school parking lot while sunlight poked through the cloudy sky. I didn’t have football practice today, so I was gonna go to Winston’s house. My pulse hammered in my ears before I halted at a STOP sign. 

Yeah. I couldn’t deny the rage shooting through my body. I hadn’t seen Winston in a week—the night before the assembly between Hillcrest and Liberty. The assembly where survivors of sexual assault stood up. 

It just wasn’t okay how Winston hadn’t returned any of my phone calls or texts. A lump lingered in my throat while I turned right. Then, I drove down a new road. I couldn’t lose Winston. He was the best fucking thing that ever happened to me. 

I had an idea about why Winston was avoiding me. Although I hoped I was wrong. Winston was one of the people who stood at the assembly. And I hoped it was in support, and not because he was a rape survivor.

My shoulders tensed. Yeah. Winston had to have stood at the assembly in support of the other survivors. So, Winston must’ve been ignoring me because he was tired of dealing with me. And I didn’t blame him. Truthfully, I didn’t have any likable qualities. But I hoped Winston would give me the chance to apologize if I offended him in some way. I wouldn’t bully him into listening or accepting my apology. I’d just speak from my heart. Like Homecoming Night when I apologized to Winston in the parking lot. My throat burned from contemplating the fear and shame on Winston’s face when he couldn’t make eye contact with me that night. And that made it seem like someone ripped out my intestines and wrapped them around my throat. Winston was the kindest person I ever met. And I never wanted him to be sad. Not even for a second.

Shit. I couldn’t lose him. Winston was the only thing worth living for as a result of my crappy home life. Winston’s smile really was the cutest fucking thing. 

***

I entered Winston’s house sometime later after opening the front door with the key under the doormat, which he previously told me about.

I ascended the stairs, then made my way to Winston’s bedroom. The door was open, and Winston sat by his desk with his notebooks and textbooks. Fuck. He looked so fucking cute the way he concentrated on his homework. Like he was proud of being nerd. And said fact was okay. His dedication to his school showed he cared about his future. And that was more than could be said about me.

Now or never. No use procrastinating my conversation with Winston.   
I knocked on his bedroom door. 

Winston’s gaze remained on his desk. Perhaps he didn’t hear me. So, I did the only thing I could. I knocked again. 

Winston tilted his head, then his mouth gaped. “What are you doing here?”

I coughed, clearing the uneasiness from my throat. “Can please talk?”

“I’ve got nothing to say to you.” Winston bit his nail. 

“May I please come in, Winnie?” I asked.

Yeah. Sue me. I invented a nickname for Winston like I invented nicknames for everyone else—like Zachy, Bricey, Justy. 

Winston stood, then walked over to the bedroom’s entrance where I was. 

“Breaking and entering is a crime,” he said.

“Not if you told me about the key under the door so I could let myself into the house for our previous hookups.”

Winston scurried away from me, then sat at on his bed. I joined him. 

“I’d really appreciate it if you left me alone,” Winston said.

I caressed his forehead. “Please don’t be like this, Winnie.”

“Just go!” Winston exclaimed.

“Not until you tell me what I did that pissed you off.” I sighed. “Just cutting me off wasn’t fair. No offense or anything.”

Yeah. I had to qualify my statement. Winnie had to know I wasn’t trying to hurt him with my comment. I just wanted to be honest. Like I hoped he’d be with me.

Winston lowered his gaze. “Not you like care about me. I’m just some hole you use to satisfy your sexual needs.”

My eyes widened. Winston couldn’t have said what he had. Winston was so much more to me than sex. Even if I wasn’t strong enough to come out of the closet yet. 

I rubbed his knee, yet he didn’t flinch. Maybe that was a good sign. 

“I promise not to judge. So, please tell me what’s wrong,” I said.  
“That stupid joint assembly triggered me by bringing up painful memories.”

I choked. Fuck. My worst suspicion couldn’t have been true. Winston couldn’t have stood at the assembly because he was raped.

I continued patting his knee. “Winnie…”

Tears dripped down his face. “Go, Monty! You’d be better off without me.”

“Don’t think that.”

He sobbed even louder. “Fine. You want the truth? I haven’t wanted to deal with anything since that assembly. So, congrats. You didn’t fuck up.”

I remained silent.

“That day last March is the only thing I’ve been able to think of for the last week. I just hate Brian so much.” His gaze remained averted. Not that I blamed him. 

“Is Brian the person who…”

“He was in my AP US History class.” Winston made a fist. “He was pissed I kept getting better grades than him. So, he corned me in the bathroom with a couple of his buddies. Brian smacked me against the sink a few times. Then, he dragged me into one of the stalls and shoved me into one of the toilets. Luckily, there was only water in the toilet.” 

Winston’s face was bright red and his eyes were puffy. Fuck. I wished this beautiful boy, this boy who I loved, would stop crying. 

“Brian told his buddies to pin me in the toilet while he went to get a mop,” he said. “Brian then pulled down my pants and shoved the mop inside me. It felt like it was lifetime, but it was really only a couple of minutes.”

I clapped my hand over my mouth, muffling my screams. The thought of Winston being raped with a mop was beyond horrifying. 

Winston put his head in his lap. “He left me in the bathroom, alone. But I didn’t care. Nothing mattered—I just wanted to die.”

I rubbed his back. “Fuck, Winnie. I’m so sorry.”

“What? Not gonna tell me that it was no big deal and I need to get over it?”

“I’d never say that. How much of an asshole do you think I am? Anyway, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“I’m sure you think I’m a loser.” He finally made eye contact, fresh tears falling down his face.

I lifted his chin. “You aren’t alone, Winnie.” 

“Whatever.” Winston hopped onto the bed, then laid down. His head now rested on his fluffy, pillow. 

I joined him on the bed, laying down behind him. I wrapped my arms around him, and he didn’t push me away. 

My lips grazed his ear. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you again. I promise.”

“Thanks, Monty.”

I sniffed Winston’s hair and neck. The earthly and sweet scent of whatever cologne Winston used wafted against my nostrils. Fuck. Winnie smelled so good. 

“Thank you for trusting me with this information,” I said.

“Thanks for not thinking I’m pathetic.”

Fuck. Perhaps Winston suffered from lower self-esteem than I realized. That was the only explanation I could think of for his comment. And if said fact was true, then that pained me. I’d hate to think Winnie thought that low of himself. Winnie was the kindest person I ever met, and he deserved the fucking world.

“You said there was something you wanted to tell me?” Winston continued.

Nope. I couldn’t tell Winston the thing I initially wanted to tell him. More specifically, how I could empathize with him for being sexually assaulted because I was raped numerous times growing up. Sometimes, by my father. Sometimes, by his shady friends. And they were always drunk when they violated me. Somehow, my mother was always with friends when my father or his friends raped me. Whatever. At least they raped me, not Estela. I’d die if they raped her. Fuck, I’d die if anyone ever hurt Winston.

So, yeah. I was gonna have to tell him something else. I wasn’t gonna steal this moment for him. I needed to be supportive of him, because my pain didn’t matter right now.

“I love you, Winnie,” I blurted.

Winston chuckled. Fuck. He had such a beautiful laugh. And it was great he stopped crying. “I love you too,” Winston said.


End file.
